Yes To Both
by HuddyFanForever10
Summary: Cuddy soon gets the surprise of her life when a very close friend admits he has feelings for her! And soon she realizes she has felt the same for a while without even knowing it! READ AND REVIEW GUYS!
1. Hush

Something has been on my mind lately, and it's literally been driving me insane. This is something that could totally change my life for the better, and I am so not a very patient person. This is killing me right now. I don't want to think about it too much, so lets just say this involves one of the people I have known for a long time and they might like me. When I got the answer I did I was speechless, I had no clue how to react. His exact words were " I don't know, I don't want to say yes and not mean it." The answer was a decent answer, but now that's all I can think of. I asked him this question yesterday, and I can't help but replay the past two days in my head.

Thursday:

Today was a new thing the hospital was doing for Valentines Day, which is on saturday. The female doctors have a paper cut out heart on them with their name on it, and they can't talk to any male doctors otherwise they get the heart. It's called "Hush Hearts". Some people think this is stupid, but it's something fun to do.

I knew I would have the worst day today, because I know House will try to get my heart, and he will stop at nothing to do so. Like I walked into the clinic and into my office. He came up from behind me and just tickled me, which sucks because I am the most ticklish person in the world, I laughed but didn't speak. It took a lot of strength not to talk and say stop, but I managed to do it.

The rest of the day was hard. I love to just make fun of him sometimes, and I know just how to do it. He is really ticklish, so I decided to just jab him in the sides, which is the worst spot for him, but but he turned around right as I was about to do it.

" NO! Why did you turn around!?" Then I realized what I had just done. He now had my heart. He laughed and motioned for it. I didn't hand it to him to he just grabbed it off my chest.

That night we were texting and I just asked him plain and simple. Do you like me? And he said that at the moment he didn't know, and that he didn't want to say yes and not mean it. Which I think was a very good answer, and I accepted it.

Friday:

We hung out all day and then texted some more. When we were hanging out it was all flirting hard core, and some hilarious jokes and talking. I knew he liked me, but I didn't want to get my hopes up incase it was gonna be no. I really wanted to ask him if he did or not, but I didn't want to seem desperate. So I talked to Julia and she agreed to wait a bit longer. So let's just say that night I didn't sleep well. I was so nervous of what he would say, but that did lead to an amazing dream.

Saturday: (AKA Valentines Day)

So today was a very weird day that I kind of wanted to avoid. This was a day meant for couples and almost two weeks ago I dumped a guy I was dating for two months. I worked a full day, and when I got home I no longer could hold it in, so after a very strange question from House I asked. And the time between sending it and him answering seemed like a lifetime. And finally it came.

I asked if he had made up his mind if he liked me or not and he said.

" Yes to both." I was speechless. I guess Valentines Day is a day worth remembering from now on.


	2. Choices

It's been almost a week since that conversation, and I feel my feelings getting stronger everyday. That's weird to admit to myself. I'm kind of enjoying just thinking about this to myself right now. This past week I have been so happy and having a smile on my face every minute. I feel almost alive again, since these past few months have been hard and a lot of headaches and heartaches. But he helped fix that, even though I felt bad he had to hear those things and put up with me complaining about what was happening at the time, but he said something that really made all of the worry go away. He sent it while I was asleep, and I didn't see it until I woke up the next morning, it said I'm here for you. That made me smile, and realize I could face the difficult day ahead and that in the end everything would be okay.

That difficult day was hard, but as soon as we started talking I immediately forgot about all the bad things, and was really just focusing on the present.

I guess I never really wanted to admit to myself that I had feelings for him, because I was always afraid it would turn out like all of the other times people have crushes on someone. I was afraid it would turn into nothing, and I guess that fear is still in the back of my mind, but I can't let that ruin the present. If you live in the past that's all you will ever live in.

I was so frustrated with the way things were going in my life and I just wanted to forget everything that was going on. There was just so much drama going on, and so many decisions to be made that could impact my life.

About three weeks ago I got out of something that I won't say, because I am done thinking about it. I didn't know what the right decision was, and I could feel my brain and my heart telling me different things, and I decided to go with what my brain was telling me. That turned out to be the right thing to do, and was probably the best decision I have ever made in my life. And that lead to something unexpected happening. Sometimes when it seems like everything is falling apart and you just are sick of everything coming at you at once something just keeps you from falling farther, and helps you backup.

If I would have listened to my heart I don't even want to think about what would have happened or where I would be now. Sometimes you need to make the choice that seems hard or even wrong at first and just go with it. Sometimes it changes your life for the best and other times maybe not. You need to take a chance.

I am still afraid with every little decision I am going to make the wrong choice, but sometimes you just have to chose one and just live with it for a while. So now comes the waiting game, and I know it's going to seem like eternity.

So guys this is something I needed to get out. READ AND REVIEW GUYS! :)


	3. Courage

As I said before sometimes you need to take a chance. For me that has always been hard. It usually takes me a few days to really decide if I am really going to do it or not. Right now I am trying to decide something and I'm honestly torn between this. It could totally change my life, or it could ruin something very special. Thats the hard part, if it's worth saying something or if you should just be happy with what you got.

This time there is a dead line. I can't wait forever on this one, I have to make the decision fast, and I need to make the right call.

This is really hard to do, there are two options to how this could turn out. It could either go really well and be the best decision I ever made, or it could end up having some really awkward moments in the future.

I wish this would just decide it's self, but I am not a patient person, so I think it's best for me to take this into my own hands. The people close to me have been giving me all sorts of different opinions, and at first I didn't know which one to follow, but then I realized I need to make this decision all on my own. If I listen to other people's opinions and I make the wrong choice, I will blame that person.

I wish I could just say the words but I would never be able to do that. I would be way to nervous, and I know I would mess up.

I also can't really explain the situation too much, otherwise it will give it away.I have given myself a week, and hopefully I can say those words.

**So guys I know not a lot of details, and soon I will tell you why. READ AND REVIEW! AND someone will recognize this word, which is cute even if you think it's not- Osito! lol :)**


	4. Fate

**So, lately things have been going good. That decision I made a few days ago. Some of you are probably really wondering what that decision was, and it was about House. It was about if I should pursue it more or not. A few days ago I realized that I had known the answer since the beginning… and I just didn't know it.**

**I knew I wanted to. This was the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time. Soon things are going to change for many reasons and I was afraid of what would happen when those changes come, but I realized I can't worry about that, I just need to live in the present, not in the past. This is something wonderful, and worrying about what is going to happen in a few months isn't gonna help, it's gonna make it worse. **

**I find my true self coming across in these last few weeks. I have never been happier in my life, and I find it exciting to just go to work and hear his jokes about my being short, and some among other topics. We also hang out after work and also on days we don't work, and it feels totally natural. Sure leading up to it I am nervous, but when we are together it goes away.**

**Like I said, sometimes things are out of your control, and sometimes just go with the flow... and it works out.**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYS! This story is a part of me and I hope you love it as much as I do! :)**


	5. Yes

Well okay, I said those words. I knew I really wanted to but I was still a bit nervous, but first, lets start from the beginning.

So that day started out like any other day. As soon as I got to work I talked to him for a bit, but soon I had to leave to get going on some work.

We talked a bit throughout the day and soon after decided to make plans to hang out after work. And so I decided to talk to Wilson.

" I need your advice." He was sitting in his office, filling out files,

" Yeah, what's wrong?" I took a seat and sighed.

" That's the problem, nothings wrong. I just don't know what to do about it."

" Okay, what's the situation?" I don't know how to put this.

" Well… I think that these last few weeks, House and I have became closer, and people are starting to notice. We have been hanging out and talking and it feels great. I think I want to… no I need to ask him if this is official or not. Do you think I should?" He took a second to think.

" Lisa, I think you need to listen to yourself on this one. You need to just do what you think is right. I cant tell you what's the right decision. In my personal opinion I think you should, and I can see you guys being happy together. " Then he went back to his files. I got up and walked out, and just walked around to think for a while.

After a while I realized I never had to make a decision, that I knew what I needed to do. I walked out to my car to meet House for dinner.

When I got to the restaurant I noticed that House was already there. We walked in together and got a table, and just started talking. I didn't talk much. I knew that within the next hour I would have the answer to my question and that thought made me an excited nervous.

Soon we were done eating and we walked outside. He walked me to my car, and I opened the door and stood on the ledge so I was at his height.

" So. Is this official?" He had a sarcastic, confused look on his face.

" You know exactly what I mean. " He shook his head.

" No, I don't." This went on between us for almost 20 minutes. Until I quietly asked.

" Will you go out with me? " He laughed.

" I didn't hear you." So I said it again.

" Yeah I will." I smiled and took a deep breath. I never felt like this before, and now starts the beginning.

**So guys, this story is something that really happened a few days ago and I hope you all enjoy! I can't wait to know what happens in the future, and I'll keep updating. READ AND REVIEW GUYS!**


	6. Benches

Like I said, sometimes things are out of your control, and sometimes just go with it. Sometimes you just need to take a chance, and that is what I did.

Ever since House and I made it official I have never been more happy. It's been a little over three weeks, and since then a lot has happened. We went on our first official date on the Friday after we made it official. It went something like this:

It was a Friday, and we really had no set plan on what we were going to do. When we got out of work we ended up going downtown and just walking. We walked by the river, and it was still cold out for being the beginning of March. We then ended up sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the downtown, and we just sat there talking for a while.

" Well Cuddy, you still owe me two IOU's." I rolled my eyes. I had lost a game against House twice, and now he has two IOU's.

" Oh, yeah. I kind of forgot.. " He laughed.

" Yeah, sure you did! What are you willing to do for me?" I laughed.

" Would a kiss do it?" He smiled.

" Yeah, it might do the trick." He then wrapped me in his arms, and pulled me close.

" Your trembling." I laughed, it was an inside joke.

" I am not trembling." He also laughed. I was extremely nervous to kiss him, and we sat like this reciting lines for over 20 minutes.

" Close your eyes." I whispered, and he obeyed. I slowly moved my lips towards his, and when they connected I quickly pulled away. Wow. I actually had enough courage to do that. He let out a laugh.

" That wasn't too bad Cuddy was it? Next time just maybe a little slower." He pulled me close again and this time it was slower, but this time I wasn't really that nervous. It felt good.

We then started to walk back to House's car, where we kissed a few times on the drive back to work to get my car was almost when we got back to work he walked me to my car. As we stood there he placed his arms around me and pulled me close.

" I'll see you tomorrow." And he kissed me again a few times, then we split apart, and went our separate ways, and I swear, I haven't stopped smiling since. I guess sometimes you just need to take a chance, and if you're lucky, it works out.

**Hey guys, I really am sorry you guys had to read those reviews, but this story is a part of me, so I intend to finish it. TO my loyal readers, READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	7. I love you too

Things have been going well, it's been a little over three weeks since we made it official, and things just keep getting better and better. We have been nearly inseparable these past few weeks. Lately I have been saying that I like House a lot, but now I think theres more there than I thought, but I don't want to take this too fast.. but today something happened.

House and I were talking on the phone, because he was going to be gone for a week, which sucks, but I told him to have fun. We were just talking about random stuff.

" Well I have to go." I really didn't want to say goodbye, but I had stuff to do.

" Alright, well I'll talk to you later. Bye, love you." I was in shock.

" Bye." And I hung up the phone. House just said that he loved me. This has been on my mind for a few hours now. I don't know if I should mention it or just pretend it didn't happen. I mean, I feel the same way, but I don't know if he does.

Finally I texted him on my way home from work, and he responded in a few seconds.

" Well I didn't plan to say it there, but I do know if I meant it or not.."

This was the moment of truth, so I asked him whether he meant it or not.

" Yes." OH MY GOD. He does. Just to mess with him as payback for the first kiss I replied.

" Wait, yes to what?" and a few seconds later I got this text.

" I love you." That one made me blush, and I swear I still haven't stopped smiling, I even woke up with a smile on my face the next day.

And I replied, " I love you too! "

I know this might be nothing, but when I received that text, I was listening to this one really cute love song, and now every time it plays over the radio, thats what I think of, that absolutely perfect moment.

**Well guys thanks for the continued support! This story is a part of me and I intend to see it through. I love it so much! READ AND REVIEW GUYS! :)**


End file.
